


The Night After Chris-mas

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Crack, Dark, Deathfic, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madness, R/NC-17 - Red Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Musical version of "Roundabout."





	The Night After Chris-mas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: I'm very, very sorry. You may not believe me, and I won't blame you if you don't, but I _am_. D:  


* * *

All around him, the world had gone sort of cream-coloured.

 

 

It was kind of nice, this. Quiet. No telly on to taunt him, and no sign of that blasted Test Card Girl. 

 

 

Peace on earth, good will towards men...at last. Sam smiled. He couldn't remember ever actually relaxing enough to enjoy the holidays previously.

 

 

Then he heard caroling outside his cell which inadvertently made him smile. Since they'd taken off his straitjacket and since he was by now extremely loopy due to his evening meds, he discovered he found himself quite in the mood for dancing.

 

 

He began to sway, as the song filtered in through his door.

 

 

UNKNOWN VOICE: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

 

But the very next day, You gave it away

 

This year, to save me from tears

 

I'll give it to someone special

 

 

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

 

But the very next day, You gave it away

 

This year, to save me from tears

 

I'll give it to someone special

 

 

Once bitten and twice shy

 

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

 

Tell me baby do you recognise me?

 

Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

 

 

The voice got closer and closer. Then the knob on his door began to turn, as a key snicked into the lock, and Sam grew apprehensive. He had enough sense left to realise it was highly unlikely anyone would want to bring him good tidings of great joy after all he'd done.

 

 

And then the door opened, and Sam found, to his great disbelief, he wasn't even able to black out against the horror now staring him in the face.

 

 

It was Chris, dressed up to resemble the Test Card Girl's erstwhile clownie friend. His surprisingly mellifluous tenor had been what had set Sam's toes to tapping a moment ago. Sam felt the bile rise in his throat as Chris entered the cell, grinning an exceedingly cold grin that never quite reached his eyes as he sang the next verse:

 

 

CHRIS: (Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it

 

With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it

 

Now I know what a fool I've been

 

But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

 

 

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

 

But the very next day, You gave it away

 

This year, to save me from tears

 

I'll give it to someone special

 

 

Here, Chris paused. Raised the knife he'd held behind his back. Began attempting to hold a whimpering Sam down on the bed. Smiled as he directed the Test Card Girl to help him restrain Sam. Then continued singing as he popped the buttons off Sam's pyjamas, one by one with the tip of his knife.

 

 

CHRIS: (Oooh. Oooh Baby)

 

 

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

 

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

 

My God I thought you were someone to rely on

 

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

 

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

 

A man undercover but you tore me apart

 

Oooh Oooh

 

Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

 

 

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

 

But the very next day, You gave it away

 

This year, to save me from tears

 

I'll give it to someone special

 

 

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

 

(Gave you my heart)

 

A man undercover but you tore me apart

 

Next year

 

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special

 

special

 

someone

 

someone

 

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special

 

who'll give me something in return

 

I'll give it to someone

 

hold my heart and watch it burn

 

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special

 

I've got you here to stay

 

I can love you for a day

 

I thought you were someone special

 

gave you my heart

 

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone

 

last christmas I gave you my heart

 

you gave it away

 

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone

 

 

When Sam finally did black out, it was the greatest mercy ever bestowed upon one man.


End file.
